


Heart’s Blood

by polarRabbit



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Meet-Cute, comic writer!Peter, tattoo artist!Wade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:26:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polarRabbit/pseuds/polarRabbit
Summary: "I'd like to get part of a suit on my chest."Peter is a rising star in the comic industry  and wants to get his first tattoo as an reminder of his accomplishments. Therefore he travels to Canada to meet up with a very inspiring tattoo artist.





	Heart’s Blood

**Author's Note:**

> Had this one laying around for a while now and finally wanted to finish it, so I can focus on my various multi-chap works.  
> This isn't my first tattoo au and it probably won't be my last.

Wade didn’t do walk-ins. If his clients wanted a session they had to set up a date and sometimes wait for one for a while because he wasn’t doing it on a daily basis either. Way too often young girls had visited the shop to get the name of their heart mate permanently engraved on their skin, which in most cases wasn’t a great idea. The relationship would end after a few months but the ink remained, a constant reminder the other. Treatments with laser were possible but stung worse than the needle and more expensive as well. The easier way was to bury the name under another, bigger tattoo. Wade had at some point stopped counting how many red roses he’d done during his first years. 

Nowaydays he preferred a clean ‚canvas’ on which he could work freely. Big pieces with vibrant colors were his specialty. That’s why he’d agreed to create his upcoming customer’s piece. It was supposed to spread over his chest and would probably need several sessions depending on the man’s pain tolerance. Wade just hoped he wouldn’t chicken out halfway through the lining when realizing that he couldn’t handle it after all. Nothing bothered him more than those wannabe alpha males who ended up whining and complaining for hours. 

Wade was busying preparing his working station, cleaning the chair and fetching a bundle of paper towels when one of the apprentices came in to announce the arrival of his client. „I’m all good, you can send him in.“, he informed the girl, letting his gaze wander over the small table to make sure there’s everything he needed.

„Hey…Mr Wilson? I’m Peter.“, a timid voice came from the doorway. Turning around Wade eyed the source, a brunet with big glasses and a small septum. Adorkable.

„No one in my family is called mister.“, he couldn’t help commenting with a snort. „Wade’s fine. So what exactly are we gonna work on today?“ The guy didn’t exactly exude an aura of confidence more like a fawn ready to bolt at any given moment. That’s why he tried to create a more relaxed atmosphere and reach out on a personal level.

Briefly fumbling with his messenger back Peter withdrew a folder with sketches, holding it out for the tattoo artist to take. „I’d like to get part of a suit on my chest.“

Wade flipped through the pages, getting a first impression and liking the fact that his customer came up with the design himself instead of just copying someone else. The motive reminded him of a superhero outfit, but he’d never read a comic where a hero with a spider suit had been shown.

„Looks cool, we can do that. Just so you know this will hurt and take some time.“

„Yeah, no problem. I’ve expected as much.“

„Is this your first tattoo?“

„Yup, real ink virgin.“, Peter answered without thinking, immediately regretting his choice of words. “Oh God that was a stupid thing to say, sorry I’m just nervous.“

„Don’t worry, you’re in good hands. I’m a champ when it comes to aftercare.“

„Great.“

„But let’s get through the foreplay first.“

„…you’re gonna follow through with that horrible metaphor aren’t you?“

„Don’t start what you can’t finish. Anyway I need you to take off your sweater and whatever you might hide underneath. I’m gonna shave your chest and then I’ll draw the outlines on so you can tell me if the placement is fine and if you want it bigger, smaller, different.“

„Actually I got waxed around 24 hours ago.“

„Wow someone came prepared. Did you go full Brazilian style?“

„Hell no.“, he watched Peter scrunch up his face in imaginary pain before it got momentarily covered by the fabric of his sweater. True to his statement his upper body wasn’t sporting a single hair. Wade’s hand might slide off on the smooth skin like water droplets off a duck. Oh crap, did he say that out loud? Apprently he did by the way Peter was laughing, his formerly pale cheeks turning red. Picking up a pen with a similar shade Wade told the brunet to stand straight before starting to draw the rough outlines of the chest piece on his skin, letting it taper off on the sternum and beneath the collarbones.

„Do you want it to be still partly crossed by tissue?“

„No, that’s too gory for me. Can we make it look more like a watercolor painting around the edges?“

„Sure, lemme fix that.“, Wade nodded along with Peter’s request and took up a light blue pen this time so it wouldn’t become confusing later on which line he needed to follow. Adding the spider in the center and the webbing surrouding it he took another long look at the overall pattern before guiding his client towards a big mirror.

„Like what you see?“

„Yes? I mean yes, it looks really good, placement and stuff…“, came the confirmation while Peter took his time, fingers briefly touching the spider symbol. This would mark the biggest success in his career, something to encourage him whenever he hit a block. Lowering his hand he turned back to face the taller man. „Let’s do this.“, he stated, sounding a lot more determined than before, which brought an amused smile to Wade’s lips.

„Alright Spidey, take a seat and relax.“

Soon the humming of the tattoo machine filled the small room. Just like expected the sensation of several needles simultaneously pushing ink under the first layer of skin wasn’t exactly comfortable, yet it was bearable although he might change his mind after the first hour. Wade had positioned his stool by Peter’s side and was leaning over his torso. One hand held an already stained piece of tissue while the other kept a steady grip around the tattoo machine. Since he’s laying flat on his back unable to peek at his torso without going triple chin he studied the artist’s face instead. A pale scar cut through his upper lip, ending halfway to his nose. There was another one running along the side of his temple. Peter automatically started to come up with ideas how Wade had received those scars. 

When Wade had drawn the initial outlines he’d noticed letters on his knuckles. It took him several attempts to make out the two words before they had been covered by black gloved, but he was pretty sure they spelled Deadpool. That didn’t actually sound like a legit word one would find in the dictionary but it painted a certain image. Honestly he didn’t want to be on the receiving end of a punch from this man. Letting his eyes continue to roam he next noticed a death reaper covering the outside of the blond’s upper arm. All the tattoos Peter picked up on were rather dark. Black was the most dominant color with a bit red here and there. There’s also a worrisome amount of weapons but who was he to judge someone else tattoo choices. Most people didn’t fancy arachnids either.

„I can practically hear your head rattle with unanswered questions. Ask away before it’s gonna explode.“

„Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare. There’s just…a lot to look at.“

„I’m taking this as a compliment.“, Wade remarked with a wink. „Also tattoos are meant to draw attention to them. If I didn’t like people looking at them I’d wear an onesie.“

Peter couldn’t help but imagine the man in a sugar glider onesie, uttering a short laughter. „True. So I was wondering is there a meaning behind your tattoos or are the more for aesthetic purpose?“

„Let’s make a deal. I will share some behind the scene stories and you’re going to tell me more about your tattoo because I can tell there’s more to it as well.“

„Deal.“

„Alright, so once upon a time there’s a rebellious teen with a weakness for picking fights…“

As it turned out the grim reaper was a reminder of Wade’s chapter of life as a dead man walking. He’d suffered from cancer, going through several surgeries, chemo and antibody therapies until the doctors declared him to be in full remission. The way Wade talked about made it appear like no big deal but Peter knew he probably just tried to play it down. It was only understandable that he withhold the emotional ups and downs when talking to a stranger. If Peter had gotten the diagnose with a mostly terminal illness like this he would be paralyzed with fear. That’s why he didn’t even want to imagine being in Wade’s shoes but had a lot of empathy for the other.

Deadpool was actually a macabre game. Wade and his best friend had come up with it so when Wade thought he’d officially won -after the first diagnose- he’d gotten the title tattooed on his knuckles as an ironic sign of victory. Weasel still argued with him to cancel the letters since he’s still alive with good chances to become an old, bitter man chasing little children off his lawn and hoarding their frisbees.

Some people collected stamps others like Wade collected weapons. They weren’t merely decoration because he’d learned to fight with them, but he only used them on the shooting-range or when going to his annual hunting trip. A blood dripping knife all old school style was therefor covering part of his lower arm. Despite being unable to see Wade’s legs because he’s wearing pants like it was appropriate attire for work he was told that once you’ve reached third stage with him you’re granted access to the Desert Eagle that was hidden beneath it. Honestly Peter wasn’t sure if he’s attempting to make a dick joke or if he was talking about a gun that was supposed to be super special. Luckily Wade didn’t call him out on his lack of knowledge and continued talking about the various tattoos on his body. They weren’t all dark and murderous tho, like Peter was pretty sure he could make out the Tasmanian devil from the Looney Tunes. It was a wild mix of style, colors and genres with no obvious connection between each of them.

Once he finished his explanation Peter’s focus shifted back from Wade’s voice to the needle that was currently getting closer to his left collar bone. Definitely not the most comfortable section making the brunet involuntarily tense up while at the same time trying to hold as still as possible. A brief glance at the clock ticking away at the wall opposite of him showed that an hour passed already. He had no idea how long the first session would take, but he was determined to hold out until the outlines were done.

„Your turn, Peter.“, he was reminded while Wade dipped the needle into a small pot of black ink like he’d done several times before.

„I’m a comic writer and artist, although I’m mostly doing writing nowadays. Spider-Man is a hero I came up with when I was a child and I continued developing his design and story until a company got interested in it and offered me to publish my first comic.“

„Wow that’s rad, congrats.“

„Thanks, it’s basically my dream coming through. So the tattoo is kinda narcissistic..“

„Hey, why shouldn’t you be proud of your achievements?“

„There are a lot of other hero comics out there and mine might not make it in the long run. Even if I’m gonna end up writing for someone else’s character that’s fine. I just wanted a permanent reminder, that I’ve got something published I’ve created myself.

„Tell me more about this spider dude.“

„Well…he’s bitten by a radioactive spider on a school field trip, which gave him his powers.“

„Lucky guy, the only thing I got once from a spider bite was a mean swelling.“

„Yeah it’s not realistic at all.“, Peter admitted with a light chuckle.

„What about his powers? Did he get 8 eyes and poisonous fangs to bite his opponents with?“

„Uh no, his appearance didn’t really change. He became stronger, faster and can cling to any surface. Later he builds himself something called web shooters with which he swings around.“

„A modern bio engineered Tarzan.“

„You could say that I guess. He’s wearing a red and blue suit tho that covers not just the crotch area but his whole body.“

„Real shame, it’s always the female heroes that get those skimpy outfits with no actual armor.“

„I know, it’s really stupid but obviously what most readers want to see.“

They drifted off to discussing outfit choices, pros and cons of capes and the no-killing rule Spider-Man had imposed on himself. Wade argued that some cumbags fictional or not deserved to get unalived instead of thrown into prison with a chance to escape. In the end they agreed to disagree without letting the discussion evolve into a fight.

Two hours later Peter asked for his first break, needing to use the restroom and eat a Reese’s for a bit of sugar intake. Standing in front of the big mirror he checked out the progress Wade had made so far and was rather impressed that more than half of the webbing was done already. Maybe it wasn’t too unrealistic to get everything wrapped up in two more sessions. Somehow he’d expected that the pain would lessen after the break and his body slowly getting used to the puncture of the needle but when Wade picked up where he’d left the pain seemed to intensify instead. That’s what you got for becoming too optimistic about the progress.

„Want something to hold onto? I have a bunch of those stress relief balls and smooth stones because some people find them helpful.“

„I’d like to give it a try.“

Wade handed him something that looked like an egg. Hopefully it withstood more force than that. It was squishy without sticking to his hand and Peter felt some sort of satisfaction squeezing it as tightly as possible before loosening his grip and letting the egg reshape.

„Better?“

„Yes, thanks.“

„Tell me more about Spidey. What about his enemies? Any love interests so far?“, Wade prompted Peter to talk some more about his current project. He’d noticed the way the brunet’s face lit up when he was sharing more details about his self created universe. It was pleasant listening to someone who’s really passionate and invested into a certain topic. That’s why Wade continued to listen to Peter chattering about some guy named Green Goblin and another called Doc Octopus with a small smile stretching his lips. „I don’t want to introduce a love interest too early because it’s supposed to be more action comedy and less dramatic romance.“, he answered Wade’s last question, fingers digging into the toy when the needles thin needles hammered in the skin about his sternum.

Another hour passed with discussion about pros and cons of living in the US or Canada. In the end the result was a draw. „Maybe the tattoo convention in NYC this fall might change my mind.“

„Oh if it’s in the same location as the comic con in summer it definitely will.“

„Will you have a guest spot there?“

„Not sure yet but that would be great.“

„I should get your autograph before I have to pay big bugs for it.“

„I doubt that’s gonna happen anytime soon but if you want I’ll sign you something. No guarantee it’ll be readable tho.“

„You could always go with a spider as your trademark sign.“, Wade suggested although in the end drawing a spider would be more work than scrawling down your initials. 

They finished up just in time for the shop to close and both were really satisfied with the result. Wade took a picture before wrapping Peter’s chest in foil as good as possibles while giving him advises how to take care of the fresh ink during the following days and weeks. 

„We definitely can’t continue until the lines are healed. Give it around one month then we can add some colors.“

Sending Peter on his way with another date in October Wade climbed the stairs up to the second floor where he had his flat. He granted himself a can of cooled beer from the fridge to let the evening fade away and ended up googling his clients comic.

Wade had an Instagram account, for advertising his art only. He followed some other tattoo artists but didn’t spend too much time on the app. Deciding to post a WIP picture instead of his finished pieces he added the caption ‚Hero in the making’ and linked the website to Peter’s comic he’d found online. As it turned out the comic artist had his own account and started following him a few days later, liking the picture without commenting on it.

Time passed, more tattoos followed and then Peter returned to his shop, with a new septum but the same glasses, smiling at him as if he’s gonna receive a spa treatment instead of several hours of low key torture. Wade’s heart momentarily changed its physical state but it all happened inside his chest so luckily it wasn’t visible on the outside. Checking up on the lines he found them to still be clean and well taken care of.

It took them another session to finish the piece during which Peter signed the Spider-Man comic Wade had bought himself including a small spider and a personal inscription. The finished tattoo drew even more attention than the first one. A tattoo magazine contacted Wade asking him for an interviews and presenting his latest works. Peter’s chest piece was one of them, and he made sure to send him a picture of the article as soon as it came out. His reaction was a series of emojis followed by the statement ‚That’s so cool!!!’ and yeah Wade could wholeheartedly agree with that.

They started writing each other more often afterwards and at some point exchanged numbers, so they didn’t have to use Instagram anymore. Still, Wade made sure to comment on Peter’s comic releases and when he shared the news that he would participate at Comic Con New York next year. Wade felt really proud of his fellow artist and that he’d reached another one of his milestones. He’s surprised when Peter invited him but didn’t hesitate to accept the offer. New York wasn’t too far away, and he’d wanted to go there for quite some time. Something always kept intervening but know that he had a certain date and wasn’t booked out for the weekend the convention took place he got himself a bus ticket online.

When The Day ™ finally arrived Wade probably wasn’t feeling half as excited and nervous as Peter. After all he wasn’t going to face a bunch of fans face to face for the first time and get blinded by flashing cameras. Yet he felt giddy to see the brunet again after so many months with only exchanging texts and messages. Peter had told him where to find his booth and to pick him up for his twenty minute lunch break, which definitely wasn’t enough time to catch up, but they’d have time more talking after the convention. The center was stuffed like expected with a mix of civilians like him and then just the same amount of cosplayers. Funny enough he got a compliment for his super realistic looking facial scars. 

Peter wasn’t the only artist attending so there were several lines of people waiting for their turn to get an autograph and picture. Earning many nasty glares when cutting the line to get to the front Wade patiently waited for Peter to finish writing his name onto the cover of the latest Spider-Man comic before catching his eyes. „Wade!“ he was greeted happily before the brunet stood up from his chair to bend over the table between them and give the bigger man a short but hearty hug.

„Hey pumpkin, it’s time to give those busy fingers and handsome face a break.“

„Uh sure whatever you say. I think my stomach is about to digest itself.“, Peter admitted quietly, not wanting the others to hear him whining.

„Can’t let that happen. After all you still have a ton of signing ahead of you.“

There were even more disapproving looks and mutters send his way when he let Peter away from the table and to the next food court. „Honestly I didn’t expect so many people to show up…“, Peter admitted on their way, glancing back over his shoulder.

„You’re comic’s trending. I’ve received the first request for a Spider-Man logo last week.“

„For real? Wow, that’s- I feel like this is all a dream.“

„Yes, this is Sucker Punch and you’re Babydoll.“

„Are you saying I’m actually held hostage and working in a brothel?“

„Maybe in another universe but in this one you gotta accept that you’ve become a famous writer and enjoy it!“

A handful of wraps later Peter had to return to his booth and Wade spend the rest of the day checking out comics and merchandise. They met up once more for dinner at a steak house nearby where Wade had the questionable honor to watch Peter devour half of his body weight in meat and fries. The guy apparently had the metabolism of a growing teen. Not that he was judging in fact Wade found it rather endearing, even offering the brunet some of his own fries. He’d noticed the way Peter’s cheek bones appeared sharper than the last time they’d seen each other. The preparation for this event and the fact he had to come up with new adventures for Spider-Man on the daily basis probably put a lot of stress on him and food hadn’t been first priority.

Sunday was spent in a similar fashion with the main difference being Peter attending as a regular guest and being able to make tour and buy some stuff as well. He was a bit of an Iron-Man fan, one of the heroes Wade had actually heard before. He’d planned to leave on Monday around noon. Instead of returning to his hotel room that evening Peter invited him to his studio, which was part of his new apartment. 

Wade tried not to get his hopes up too high. Despite his constant flirting, Peter’s flattered smiles and flushed face in return he had no idea where they’re standing. At first, it had been very clear a client artist relationship. Over time the sympathy grew and upon receiving the invitation to the convention Wade considered them some sort of long distance friends.

Now some might argue that long distance friends usually didn’t take off each others cloths and end up in bed together. The way Wade’s tongue and lips traced the lines of Peter’s chest piece certainly wasn’t platonic. 

It hadn’t been Wade who’d initiated the first contact. Peter had showed him a few sketches for a new character he’d coming up with, still unsure if he wanted to turn him into a villain or another hero who teamed up with Spider-Man occasionally. What caught Wade’s eye was the name on top of the paper, scribbled in Peter’s chicken scratch and underlined barbed wire, the same he’s wrapped around his wirst in black ink. 

„Deadpool? I wonder where you got that inspiration from.“, Wade mused, trying to suppress the fond smile that tugged at the corner of his lips. Did Peter really dedicate a character design to him? It made him feel honored and a bit fluttery in the stomach-chest area as well.

„A few months ago I met this very handsome and witty artist. Undressed in front of him, but he’d only eyes for the canvas in front of him.“

„Sounds like fiction, you should make it more realistic to be believable.“

„Right…“, Peter agreed softly and reached out with one hand to curve his fingers around Wade’s neck while tilting his head for their lips to connect. The simple gesture of affection momentarily made the air in his lungs evaporate. Not that breathing seemed that important right now anyway. Instead, Wade allowed his lips to slide against Peter’s, returning the kiss deeply, arms wrapping around the smaller man’s middle. This was the kind of friends to lovers plot he’d been looking for.

There wasn’t much talking going on anymore, their communication reduced to expressive noises and touches. The groan that rumbled in his throat when their hips ground against each other, accompanied by a breathy moan from the brunet when Wade latched onto the small patch of skin underneath his jaw, sucking until a reddish bruise started to bloom. The squelch of the lube getting squeezed out of the small plastic bottle. Both of them exhaling audibly when the first few inches of Wade’s cock pushed inside. All of those noises were amazing but Wade’s favorite one if someone would force him to choose was Peter’s heartbeat, rapidly thumping underneath his palm and chest. Only afterwards he could feel his pulse slowing down, the steady rhythm lulling him to sleep. Tomorrow there’d be a lot to talk about or maybe they’d just let what had developed between the two of them continue to grow freely without labels and boxes.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna do a second part out of Peter's POV to fill in the gaps left behind by Wade. Until then I'm gonna leave it as a oneshot. Hope you liked it anyway!


End file.
